


The Thrill of Second Love

by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, ill write another scene if yall like this :), theyre trying their best, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer/pseuds/passiondiesandsodoeswhizzer
Summary: Valentine's Day!!





	The Thrill of Second Love

For the first time in weeks, Marvin woke up alone.

He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows and looking blearily around the room, weak sunlight creeping in through the blinds. As his eyes adjusted to the light, his heart sank a little. Whizzer wasn’t there.

He turned back onto his side, frowning as he stretched out. The other side of the bed wasn’t even warm, so his lover - boyfriend? - had clearly been gone for a while. He felt panic begin to bubble up inside him. The past couple of months had been rocky to say the least; since reconnecting at Jason’s baseball match, the two men had gotten back together, Their relationship was different than before, filled with softness and vulnerability and tender moments; but along with that came pain, and a lot of it. 

Marvin knew they both regretted how they had fallen apart, and each man held a certain amount of hurt from their previous escapades. But he really thought it would work this time. After all, they were practically living together at this point.

Maybe Whizzer thought differently.

Lost in his own self-doubt and misery, Marvin failed to hear the door open. His thoughts drowned out the sound oh Whizzer humming to himself as he climbed up the stairs. Only when the taller man stood in the bedroom doorway with a bouquet of flowers did Marvin realise he was home again.

He sat up, an expression of awe and joy spreading across his features. He looked up at Whizzer, who was grinning shyly, hair flopping into his eyes a little. 

‘Whiz….’

‘Happy Valentines Day, Marv.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Its been way too long since I've written anything, so this is kind of just a writing excersise :) Im going to try update my other fic soon!  
> If you guys enjoyed this, leave a comment and ill write a scene about Marvin's reaction


End file.
